Listening In
by CptKaydeAdama
Summary: How dare you say those things! Get out of my head! Now! But… Scram!  S3 & 4 spoilers. Speculation fic.


**Title: **Listening In

**Rating: **T for suggested themes.

**Characters/Pairings: **Cally, Galen, Tory, Tigh, Sam, Cally/Galen, Tory/Sam.

**Summary: **How dare you say those things! Get out of my head! Now! _But…_Scram!

**Spoilers: **Yes, S3 and S4. Speculation on some spoilers and a picture I saw from the promo.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, right. I wish I could come up with something that good.

* * *

"What are we going to do about this?" Tigh said, frustrated , he walked around the small room, hands on his head, tired. 

"There's nothing we can do." Sam pointed out. "We can't change who we are. What we are." _What we are?_ Cally thought, standing flush against the wall next to the door, she peeked in , careful that none of them saw her. Her husband had been sneaking out when he thought her and Nicky were asleep. She knew he wasn't cheating on her, but she also knew he was lying to her about something. She followed him, and she felt guilty, but her conscious wouldn't let the feeling go.

" Sam is right." Cally felt her breath catch in her throat when she heard the familiar sound of her husbands voice. What was going on? "We can't change what we are. And it's not like we are traitors, we never knew. And we could have taken the ship down years ago, we could have taken it down after we found out. But we haven't. Y'know why? We're all members of the Colonial Fleet, and the government, Tory respectfully. We still feel that same passion, that same need to defend the ones we love. To keep this fleet alive." Cally felt her heart rate rise. _It can't be…they aren't…_

"We know that," Tory, the President's assistant's voice came through clearly scared "but the others…they won't understand. We tell them we're Cylons and the next thing you know we'll be thrown out of a frakking airlock! Lt. Agathon had to be in a prison for months before Adama released her and let her rejoin the fleet! And after that incident with Boomer, from what I've heard, her awakening didn't go to well now did it? She shot the Admiral, then your wife shot her. What would happen if we told? What if we end up as the next dead corpses being readied to be thrown out into space, never to be seen again? What will we…"

"Shut up Foster." Galen's voice cut in sharply. "You don't know what will happen. I'm not saying nothing bad will happen, I'm not saying we won't be thrown in the brig, that we won't be questioned endlessly, but I am saying that there are still people in this fleet that will care enough about us to defend us from having the airlock be the last thing we see."

"That's easy for you to say." Tigh said, a cold sound to his voice. "You have a wife, and a kid, you'll be defended."

"Oh yeah it'll be easy for me, my wife isn't that fond of Cylons, and oh yeah, my son is barely a year old and can't talk. Your right, I'm gonna get off real easy." Galen scoffed.

Cally felt a pain in her heart. Did he think she wouldn't defend him? _He's got a point though. _That little voice in her head snarled. _You do hate Cylons. You shot Sharon, and you'd do it again too wouldn't you? You could shoot Galen too, he's a traitor, a cylon, he's just a toaster, and toasters don't have feelings remember? _Your wrong. Sharon has feelings, she risked all to be with Captain Agathon, she even had herself killed to get her daughter away from her own people. That's a feeling, that's love personified, sacrifice is. And maybe that will be my sacrifice, let my guard down, except that not all Cylons are bad. _Please! Listen to yourself! This isn't the Cally that shot that toaster back at the brig three years ago. This isn't the same strong girl I remember. Shoot your kid, get rid of the hybrid. _What?! No way! I will never hurt my child! How dare you assume I would ever do anything to hurt my child, how dare you! He's everything to me! Killing is a sin, and I know killing a baby, let alone your baby, you will burn eternally in the pits of Hell. _No you won't. Just do it, get a gun, shoot the kid, then shoot Galen when he comes back to the room. _NO! Who the frak is talking here? This isn't me! I'm not that dark. How dare you say those things! Get out of my head! Now! _But…_Scram!

"What are we going to do?" Cally heard Lt. Anders' voice come into her focus again.

"We have to tell them. Not now, but soon. Better they hear it from us rather than that Six model. I visited her the other day, she knows. I can tell she knows. She just smiled at me when I came in, and had this look in her eyes. We need to tell them ourselves." Galen looked at the others, a glazed look in his eyes.

"Well wha…" Tory began. Sam cut her off.

"We'll do it. One week from now we'll tell them."

"Why one week?" Tigh asked.

"They just got done interrogating , releasing, and trusting Thrace again, we need to let them cool down before we tell them. That's a lot of information to gather in a short time, and their stress might cause them to make a decision that they'll regret later." Thrace. Cally looked pensive for a moment. She had forgotten that Anders and Kara had divorced. She felt bad for them, but she knew that Anders found a comfort in Foster, and Kara…everyone knew about Kara and Lee. You'd have to be blind to never see it. They were in love, and they needed their space to realize that. Cally knew she could make this work. She knew she could make her and Galen work. They'd be ok, they'd be a family.

"Good point." she heard Tory say. "We should wait." Tory looked down at her watch and cursed. "I need to go, the President is expecting me soon."

"I should get back to my bird." Sam said, sighing.

"I should get back to the C.C." Cally heard feet moving. She rushed to go to the next hall, ready to 'accidentally' run into her husband. Her heart raced as she heard the footsteps come closer. She took a deep breath and stepped from where she was hiding, acting as if she had just come down the hall.

"Oh! Galen, there you are. I was just looking for you." Cally said, smiling at her husband. He gave her a small smile back, the guilt already present in his eyes.

"Oh? Is there something wrong with Nicky?" he asked, dawning a fake normal appearance.

"No, I woke up, and you weren't there. I had a nightmare, a horrible one. I checked the Deck, and your office, and you weren't there. I had Lee watch Nicky while I looked. He's on _Galactica _for a rest, it's a couple of days till the trial he's working on continues and he was passing by our room when I came out. " Cally gave Galen a hug as they walked down the corridors. Soon as they reached the door that led to the Observation Room, Cally looked up at him. "Wanna take a look at what seems to be the only scenery we'll see for years to come?" Galen chuckled.

"Sure." They entered the Observation Room, which was empty, and walked to the front and sat down. Cally sighed contently as they looked at the stars in front of them. Their reality.

"Galen…" Cally's voice became serious, Galen looked down at her. "I…I heard your conversation, in the storage room earlier." Cally felt Galen stiffen.

"You…you did?" Galen's voice sounded cracked, startled like a trainee pilot crashing for the first time. "How…how much of it?" he croaked.

"All of it. Listen…" Cally got up, and turned to face him. "I …it's true, it'll take a bit for me to get used to it, but Galen, I'm fine with you being a Cylon. I don't care. You're still my husband and the father of my son, and no revelation about who you are is gonna change that." Galen looked up at the woman in front of her, shocked and amazed. He took her hands in his and slowly stood up.

"Then why, do I detect that hint of anger in your voice?"

"I'm upset because you lied to me. You didn't trust me with your secret. For that, that'll take more then a little bit to get over, but we'll work through it. I won't let anyone harm you or Nicky. I swear on the Gods I won't." Galen felt a wave of hope rush through him. She wasn't going to leave him…she wasn't going to take their son away…they were gonna work it out…

"I love you." Galen said, unabashed, happy, content.

"I love you too." Cally replied, leaning up to kiss him lightly. "We'll make this work. We will. Now let's go. I'm sure Lee wants to go to Kara , and we're keeping him from that. I know I'd be mad if I was away from you and Nicky for awhile, then returned, only to have to do a task for someone before I could see you."

"You amaze me Cally." Galen said , smiling.

"Oh, and don't you forget it. Y'know, if we had a couch I'd make you sleep on it."

"There's always the couch in my office." Galne offered.

"Don't tempt me." Cally giggled "Besides…" she began "… our bunkroom can get cold at night."

Le Fin.

A/N Just a filler until my head can comprehend another chapter for Cally's story.


End file.
